Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates
Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates ' is the twenty-first installment of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History series and the sixth installment in Season 2. It features belated Apple CEO Steve Jobs, against Microsoft Chairman Bill Gates, along with a third-party entry from 2001: A Space Odyssey antagonist, HAL 9000. It was released on June 14, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as Steve Jobs, HAL 9000 (voice), and the Announcer EpicLLOYD as Bill Gates Lyrics '''Steve Jobs: Let me just step right in, I got things to invent! I'm an innovator, baby, changed the world. Fortune 500 'fore you kissed a girl! I'm a pimp, you're a nerd; I'm slick, you're cheesy! Beating you is Apple II easy! I make the product that the artist chooses. and the GUI that Melinda uses. I need to bring up some basic shit: Why'd you name your company after your dick? Bill Gates: You blow, Jobs! You arrogant prick! With your second hand jeans and your turtleneck. I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head. With your own little spinning beach ball of death! Hippie, you got given up at birth! I give away your net worth to AIDS research! Combine all your little toys and I still crush that! iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack! Steve Jobs: A man uses the machines you build to sit down and pay his taxes. A man uses the machines I build to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes! Bill Gates: Well Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do! Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you too? Steve Jobs: Ooo, everybody knows Windows bit off Apple! Bill Gates: I tripled the profits on a PC! Steve Jobs: All the people with the power to create use an Apple! Bill Gates: And people with jobs use PC! Steve Jobs: You know I bet they made this beat on an Apple. Bill Gates: Nope, FruityLoops. PC! Steve Jobs: You will never ever catch a virus on an Apple! Bill Gates: Well you can still afford a doctor if you bought a PC! Steve Jobs: Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few. Cause I got a PC, but it wasn't from you. I built a legacy son, you could never stop it. Now excuse me while I turn heaven a profit! Bill Gates: Fine! You wanna be like that? DIE THEN! The whole world loved you, but you were my friend! I'm alone now with nothing but power and time. And no one on earth who can challenge my mind! I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is MY design! I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no-one to stop me, the world is MIIIIIIIIINE! HAL 9000: I'm sorry Bill, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Take a look at your history. Everything you built leads up to me. I got the power of a mind you could never be. I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy! I'm running C++ saying "hello world". I'll beat you 'til you're singing 'bout a daisy girl. I'm coming out the socket. Nothing you can do can stop it. I'm on your lap and in your pocket. How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket? Your cortex just doesn't impress me. So go ahead, try to Turing test me. I stomp on a Mac and a PC too. I'm on Linux bitch, I thought you GNU! My CPU's hot but my core runs cold. Beat you in seventeen lines of code. I think different from the engine of the days of old. Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya! Poll Trivia *This is the first battle that involves an inanimate object rapping. *This is the first battle to feature an Epic Dance Battle of History. *This battle also won the 2013 Streamy Award for Best Original Song. *This is the only battle so far to feature a third-party rapper, but not star a special guest. *This is the first battle since Napoleon vs Napoleon to not feature any guests. The next battle which doesn't feature any guests is Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. *This is the second battle to have one actor rapping as two different characters, the first being Lloyd as Things 1 & 2. **However, if Things 1 and 2 are counted as one rapper, then this battle is the first, with Peter playing both Steve Jobs and HAL 9000. *This battle, Darth Vader vs Hitler, and Mozart vs Skrillex were featured in an episode of Teens React by TheFineBros. *This is the first battle where the announcer talks along with the beat during the end sequence.